


8:00pm

by hyunakicksmyass



Series: Smutmas 2019 [19]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Hair-pulling, M/M, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Sungjin is just there for banter, Vibrators, slight sub!Jae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23137615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunakicksmyass/pseuds/hyunakicksmyass
Summary: "What's your name?" Wonpil asked, preparing to make his offer perfectly clear."Oh, uh, it's Jae.""Well, Jae, I’m Wonpil and I'm offering up my services and knowledge to help you figure out your new toy," Wonpil explained, enjoying the way Jae's cheeks turned pink as he talked."O-oh.""Feel free to say no, but you're very cute, and I'm very gay, and I'm really good with my hands,"
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Smutmas 2019 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560745
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	8:00pm

Wonpil sighed as he paced around the store, fixing the items that customers had messed up and making sure that everything was as it should be before returning to the front counter. "Morning shift sucks," he said as he propped an arm up on the counter to rest his chin on.  
  
"Yeah well, better this than dealing with the drunks." Sungjin responded without looking up from his book.  
  
"I dunno I think that's fun, they at least laugh at my jokes," Wonpil pouted.  
  
"They're drunk, their judgment is impaired."  
  
"You're crabby in the morning."  
  
"And you have too much energy."  
  
Wonpil opened his mouth to respond when the door chime rang out indicating the arrival of a customer. Immediately the smaller boy walked in the direction of the door spouting his usual, "Hi, welcome, looking for anything specific today?" upon seeing the boy who had entered. He was much taller than Wonpil, a bit thinner too but above all else he seemed very nervous.  
  
"No, I uh, I'm just looking," the boy said and Wonpil smiled.  
  
"First time in a sex shop?" Wonpil asked.  
  
"Uh- yeah," the boy said, refusing to make eye contact with Wonpil.  
  
"Well if you have any questions at all don't hesitate to ask, this is a judgment free zone I promise," Wonpil said in his best reassuring voice.  
  
The boy nodded, mumbling a "Thanks,'" before wandering off into the store. Wonpil let out a sigh, he had been hoping for something to do but it seemed like the boy was going to be one of those customers that wanted to be left alone and likely didn't buy anything.  
  
"Why don't people want help?" Wonpil asked with a pout as he returned to the counter.  
  
"Sex is an awkward topic for most people," Sungjin responded, still not looking up from his book.  
  
"Whatcha readin'?" Wonpil asked, peering over the counter to make his best attempt at reading the words on the page though it was upside down for him.  
  
Sungjin sighed, "A very interesting book that I would love to read in peace."  
  
"But what else am I supposed to do if not continue to bother you?"  
  
"Go clean something," Sungjin said, grabbing a rag from behind the counter and tossing it to Wonpil, "Preferably near the guy who came in, make sure he's not stealing."  
  
Wonpil sighed overdramatically but grabbed the rag and headed off in the direction of the boy. He picked a section where he could keep an eye on the boy before beginning to dust all the merchandise in that section.  
  
It wasn't long until he was interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat. He looked up to see the boy standing next to him, "Can you, uh, help me?" he asked and Wonpil smiled.  
  
"Of course!" he said, stuffing the rag into the pocket of his apron, "What can I help you with?"  
  
"Well, I was, uh, looking for something to help me, yknow..." the boy trailed off awkwardly before making an awkward jerking motion with his fist.  
  
"Oh we have a ton of stuff for masturbation," Wonpil said, his straightforward tone making the boy blush slightly. He led the boy to a wall stocked full of various fleshlights and masturbators and began to explain the differences between all of them.  
  
Wonpil could tell the boy was getting a little overwhelmed and stopped himself from continuing to overexplain the wall, opting instead to grab a smaller off-brand fleshlight and hand it to the boy. "I know you're new to this so trust me when I say that's the one you want to start with, if you like it you can invest in a better one, if not, throw it out like nothing happened," Wonpil explained.  
  
"Do you, uh, do you have one that doesn't look like a..." the boy started, trailing off and allowing Wonpil to cut him off.  
  
"Vagina? Of course, do you want ass or mouth?"  
  
The boy blinked slowly, "The first one," he said and Wonpil nodded, grabbing the toy out of the boys hand and replacing it with the correct one.  
  
"Anything else I can help you with?"  
  
“No, I think that’s it,” the boy said, giving Wonpil a small smile that made his heart flutter.  
  
“Alright, well feel free to wander around for as long as you want but if you’re done then Sungjin up at the counter can help you check out,” Wonpil said with a smile, waiting for the boy to nod before turning around and going back to his cleaning.  
  
He watched as the boy headed up to the counter and waited for the sound of the door chime indicating he had left before making his way back to the counter. “He was cute,” he said with a pout as he leaned on the glass countertop.  
  
“Why do you insist on leaning on the counter when you know that means I’ll have to clean it?” Sungjin asked exasperatedly, finally looking at the smaller boy since helping the customer meant he had to close his book.  
  
“I’ll clean it later, didn’t you think he was cute?” Wonpil asked.  
  
“I mean yeah but he’s much more your type,” Sungjin responded with a shrug.  
  
“You think?”  
  
“Yeah, I mean you being all heart eyes over him is proof enough,”  
  
“Fair point,” Wonpil sighed, “You think he’ll come back in?”  
  
“He seemed happy when he left.”  
  
Wonpil smiled, “Good.”

* * *

It was about a week later when the boy returned, once again stopping Wonpil from continuing to harass Sungjin out of boredom. This time he headed straight for the counter, surprising Sungjin and Wonpil who had missed the sound of the door due to their bickering. “Hi,” the boy said, catching both boys’ attention before settling his gaze on Wonpil, “I don’t know if you remember me but I was in here about a week ago?” the boy said asked.  
  
Wonpil nodded, “Yeah, I remember, how’d that masturbator work for you?”  
  
The boy cleared his throat awkwardly, “That’s uh, actually what I was hoping to talk to you about, can we maybe uh..” the boy trailed off, tilting his head in a direction away from the front counter.  
  
“Yeah of course,” Wonpil pushed himself away from the counter and lead the boy to the other side of the store, “What’s up?” he asked.  
  
“Okay so,” the boy started, “I don’t even know if this is something you can help me with but I used the thing and it was like... disappointing?”  
  
“Disappointing?” Wonpil asked, tilting his head curiously.  
  
“Yeah, I dunno, it’s like I was expecting something but it just felt like..” he sighed, “It kindof just felt like using my hand but maybe like a little different?”  
  
“Maybe you just need to get more comfortable with it?” Wonpil suggested.  
  
“Like just use it more?”  
  
“Yeah, like try again but, and I don’t know how you did it the first time but, try making like an experience out of it.”  
  
“Like... how?”  
  
“Well, yknow, drag it out, don’t just make it like a few strokes and you’re good, tease yourself with it.”  
  
“I’ve, uh, I’ve never done that before,” the boy rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “I’m sure you have a lot more experience than I do,” he mumbled.  
  
Wonpil was trying his hardest to keep himself from potentially making the boy uncomfortable by offering up some assistance but that task was proving incredibly difficult the more this cute boy talked. "I mean, I had to learn this knowledge too, though I will say it helped having my boyfriend at the time walk me through it," Wonpil said with a shrug.  
  
"Oh so you're, uhm, you're gay?" the boy asked  
  
"Yup," Wonpil responded with a smile.  
  
"Oh, I uh, that's cool, uh, same," the boy mumbled awkwardly.  
  
There was that little devil on Wonpil's shoulder again, pushing him to offer up his services, this time it was shouting at him too loud to ignore so he decided to test the waters. "Yknow, toys like this can definitely be more fun with a little help," Wonpil said, putting on his best customer service voice just in case the boy was less than receptive.  
  
"I-I mean I don't really have anyone to help me so.." the boy trailed off with a shrug.  
  
"Do you want someone to help you?"  
  
"I mean, that'd be nice but finding someone is easier said than done," the boy responded, clearly not picking up on what Wonpil was implying.  
  
"I dunno, help could be closer than you think."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"You're dense," Wonpil said with a sigh, "Lucky you're cute."  
  
"Hey!" the boy said before actually registering what Wonpil was saying, "Wait you think I'm cute?"  
  
"What's your name?" Wonpil asked, preparing to make his offer perfectly clear.  
  
"Oh, uh, it's Jae."  
  
"Well, Jae, I’m Wonpil and I'm offering up my services and knowledge to help you figure out your new toy," Wonpil explained, enjoying the way Jae's cheeks turned pink as he talked.  
  
"O-oh."  
  
"Feel free to say no, but you're very cute, and I'm very gay, and I'm really good with my hands," Wonpil said, punctuating his last statement with a wink.  
  
"I-I-" the boy started to talk before stopping to take a breath and collect himself, "I think that sounds nice."  
  
Wonpil beamed, "Good!" he said happily, "Just wait right there for a second."  
  
The boy nodded and Wonpil scurried off to the counter, "Gimme a pen and a sticky note, I'm trying to get a cute boy to dick me down, " he said to Sungjin as he slammed his hands down on the counter.  
  
"Too much information," Sungjin said with a sigh before passing the requested items to the smaller boy. Wonpil scribbled down his phone number and grabbed the sticky note, tossing a "Thanks!" over his shoulder as he rushed back to Jae.  
  
"Text me when you're free," Wonpil said as he handed the paper to Jae.  
  
"Thanks, yeah, I will, is there, uh, anything I should buy, yknow while I'm here?" Jae asked.  
  
"I can bring options, we'll experiment before I make you buy anything," Wonpil responded with a wink.  
  
"Sounds good, I'll uh, I'll text you then," Jae said and Wonpil nodded, smiling brightly as Jae turned to leave.  
  
Wonpil waited until he had left the store before scurrying back to the counter, "Mission get cute boy to dick me down is a success,” he said happily.  
  
“Congrats, buddy,” Sungjin said before reaching behind the counter and grabbing a basket full of items, “Now go put all this back out on the shelves.”  
  
Wonpil sighed as he grabbed the basket, “You’re no fun,” he pouted before heading off to do what he was told.

* * *

Jae wound up texting Wonpil that day, the both of them settling on a night that week to meet up at Jae’s house. Wonpil was perfectly punctual, knocking on Jae’s door exactly when they had agreed to meet. The door swung open a few moments later, revealing Jae in casual clothes, his hair still wet from the shower he had to have just taken. “Oh, Wonpil, sorry I totally lost track of time, please come in,” Jae said, stepping aside and allowing the smaller boy to walk inside.  
  
“You’re fine, I mean if all goes well we’re only gonna get messy right?” Wonpil said with a wink as he slipped past Jae.  
  
Jae chuckled as he closed the door, “Fair point,” he said before taking a breath, “So, I’ve never done this before so like.. Bear with me.”  
  
“No worries, we’ll move at your pace,” Wonpil said as he stepped closer to Jae, “That just means you’ll have to be the first to kiss me,” he continued lowly, looking up at the taller boy.  
  
Jae gulped, “Can I kiss you?” he asked at a near whisper.  
  
Wonpil nodded, “Please do.”  
  
Jae closed the distance between them, bringing his hand to Wonpil’s cheek as he leaned down and pressed his lips gently to Wonpil's. Jae was about to pull away when Wonpil reached up and grabbed him by the back of the neck, keeping him there to deepen the kiss. Jae squeaked in surprise but recovered quickly, falling into rhythm with Wonpil and even opening his mouth slightly and allowing the smaller boy to slip his tongue into Jae’s mouth.  
  
Wonpil moved his hand up from the back of Jae’s neck and into his hair, tangling his fingers into the strands and tugging gently. Jae let out a soft moan into the kiss before breaking it off, pulling back just barely enough to speak though their noses were almost touching. “What happened to moving at my pace?” Jae asked with a slight chuckle.  
  
“I’m a very impatient person,” Wonpil responded with a shrug.  
  
“Well maybe we should move at your pace, then,” Jae suggested.  
  
Wonpil smiled, “In that case we should move this to your bedroom,” he said with a wink. Wonpil loosened his grip on Jae’s hair, allowing him to pull away and lead Wonpil to the bedroom.  
  
As soon as they entered the room Wonpil dropped the bag that he had brought to the ground and pushed Jae onto the bed before climbing on top of him to reconnect their kiss. He brought one hand back to Jae’s hair to tug on it gently, Jae put his hands on Wonpil’s hips, squeezing gently as he tried to hold back the whine that bubbled up in his throat. This time it was Wonpil who broke the kiss, “Where’d you put the toy?” he asked as he sat up still straddling Jae.  
  
“Drawer,” Jae said, gesturing to the bedside table. Wonpil crawled off of Jae, moving across the room to grab his bag and pull out a couple of items before returning to the bedside table and pulling Jae’s toy out of the drawer.  
  
He tossed the items down on the bed next to Jae, “Yknow, in order for this to continue you’re gonna need to not be wearing pants,” Wonpil said with a wink. Jae was quick to react, shimmying out of his sweatpants and tossing them to the ground. He paused for a second before realizing that he hadn’t been wearing any underwear and bringing a hand up to cover himself shyly. Wonpil chuckled, “You’re cute, here, I’ll make it fair,” he said before shedding himself of his clothes. He reached down to pull Jae’s shirt up, the older boy lifting himself up to allow Wonpil to tug the fabric up over his head.  
  
Wonpil tossed the shirt to the ground before crawling back up on the bed and sitting himself next to Jae. He brought a hand to Jae’s chest, using a finger to trace gentle patterns across his skin while his other hand went back to Jae’s hair. Jae squirmed awkwardly like he was unsure of what to do with himself, Wonpil decided to take mercy on the boy and moved his hand down. Jae gasped as Wonpil wrapped his hand around his dick, he stroked him a couple of times before realizing what he had forgotten and pulling away. Jae looked up at him with hurt in his eyes, “I brought some things,” Wonpil said.  
  
Jae looked at him curiously, “Should I be nervous?” he asked.  
  
“Only if you’re afraid of feeling good,” Wonpil said with a wink. He reached for the items on the bed, picking up the bottle of warming lube he brought and showing it to Jae, “Step one of my genius three step plan.”  
  
Jae watched as Wonpil cracked open the lube and drizzled some over his hand before moving back to wrap his hand around Jae’s dick. Jae hissed at the cold sensation of the lube as Wonpil stroked him before he felt it start to warm up. Wonpil continued to stroke him slowly, his clean hand still tugging on Jae’s hair gently. With a particularly strong tug on his hair, Jae couldn’t hold back the low moan as his hips bucked up into Wonpil’s hand. Wonpil smiled, “So you like having your hair pulled,” he hummed, “We’ll play with that another time,” he said with a wink.  
  
Wonpil pulled his hand away from Jae’s hair to grab the soft silicone fleshlight, “Let’s see if I can make you fall in love with this,” he said. He held it up for Jae to see before positioning it over Jae’s dick, using the hand that was already there to line Jae up with the opening before lowering the toy onto his dick. Jae let out a moan as Wonpil began to move the toy up and down, his pace quickening until he had Jae squirming beneath him.  
  
“Pil -ah- please,” Jae gasped.  
  
“What do you need?” Wonpil asked softly, not slowing down the pace of the toy.  
  
“I need to cum, please,” Jae begged.  
  
“Aw, do you need my permission? That’s so cute,” Wonpil cooed before pulling the toy completely off of Jae, “But I can’t let you cum so soon.”  
  
Jae let out a whimper as his hips bucked desperately, “Please, no, please I-” he whined, cut off by Wonpil hushing him.  
  
“Shh, baby, you’ll get to cum just not yet,” Wonpil soothed, waiting until Jae calmed down before sinking the toy back down on his dick. This time he picked up the other toy he had brought, a small vibrator that he promptly switched on and pressed to the outside of the fleshlight. Jae moaned loudly as the vibrations traveled through the silicone surrounding his dick, his hips bucked wildly as he tried to get more stimulation.  
  
Eventually, Wonpil just held the toy still, letting Jae fuck up into it at his own pace, enjoying the way the older boy was falling apart in front of him. It didn’t take much longer for Jae to reach the edge again, he wasn’t subtle about it in the least, the movement of his hips was getting sloppier and his moans were louder and more desperate. Wonpil waited just a few more moments before turning off the vibrator and pulling the toy away.  
  
“Come on,” Jae whined desperately, “Please, Piri, I need to cum please.”  
  
“Wouldn’t you rather have the real thing, though?” Wonpil asked.  
  
“Fuck, wait, seriously?”  
  
Wonpil laughed, “You didn’t think you were gonna have all the fun did you?”  
  
“I-I don’t know what I thought,” Jae responded.  
  
“Cute,” Wonpil hummed before setting the toys down and moving back to straddle Jae. He grabbed Jae’s hand and moved it to his ass, “I try my best to think ahead,” he said as Jae felt the jewel on the end of the plug Wonpil had put in before he had arrived.  
  
“Holy shit, Wonpil,” Jae muttered softly, “Can I?”  
  
“Go for it,” Wonpil responded with a smile. Jae grabbed the end of the plug gently, pulling on it slowly and watching the way Wonpil’s brow furrowed as the plug moved. Jae experimented a bit, pulling it out just enough for Wonpil to feel the stretch before pushing it back in. “Now who’s a tease?” Wonpil said cheekily, trying to maintain his composure though there was a slight tremble to his voice.  
  
“Karma’s a bitch,” Jae responded, wiggling the plug around gently so it brushed against Wonpil’s prostate making him let out a moan.  
  
“If you -ah- if you don’t quit teasing I’ll never let you cum,” Wonpil said between gasps as Jae continued to wiggle the plug around.  
  
Immediately Jae relented, pulling the plug out of Wonpil’s ass slowly and setting it to the side, “Not even gonna risk that,” he said making Wonpil let out a chuckle.  
  
“Good boy,” he hummed, not missing the way Jae bit his lip, a hint of a blush ghosting his cheeks, “God, you’re like an endless list of kinks to explore,” Wonpil said with a smile.  
  
“S-Shut up,” Jae responded quickly.  
  
“Oh don’t worry we’ll experiment with that later,” Wonpil winked at Jae before reaching behind him and grabbing Jae’s dick gently. He lined Jae up with his hole before sinking down, letting out a low moan as he lowered himself down fully. He paused to let himself adjust to the intrusion, the plug had helped to prep him but the stretch still burned slightly.  
  
Jae brought his hands to Wonpil's hips, “Fuck, that toy sucks,” he gasped out.  
  
“Hey, that’s not fair to the toy, I’m incomparable,” Wonpil said with a giggle.  
  
“Yeah, you really are,” Jae responded. Wonpil winked before lifting himself up slowly until just the tip of Jae’s cock was still in him before sinking back down. Both boys let out a moan as Wonpil continued to ride Jae, he set a quick pace from the start. Having not gotten any attention yet, Wonpil was feeling particularly needy, his pace was sloppy from the start, paying no heed to accuracy as he chased his own high. Jae’s grip was tight on Wonpil's hips, “Wonpil, please I’m close,” he whined desperately.  
  
“Hold it back,” Wonpil instructed, stopping his movements to grind himself on Jae’s lap, maneuvering himself until he felt Jae’s dick brush against his prostate. Wonpil cried out as he kept that angle, going back to lifting himself up and sinking back down quickly so that Jae’s dick brushed his prostate every time.  
  
“Fuck, shit, Wonpil please I can’t,” Jae gasped.  
  
“Just -shit ah- just a little longer Jae,” Wonpil managed to get out between moans. Jae bit his lip, his face scrunched up as he did everything in his power to hold back his orgasm. Wonpil brought his hand up to wrap it around his own dick, jerking himself quickly until he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. “Okay, I’m close, you can cum,” Wonpil gasped quickly. Almost immediately Jae was letting out a broken moan as he came, Wonpil following close behind, his release landing on Jae’s stomach as he worked himself through his orgasm.  
  
Wonpil waited until they both caught their breaths before lifting himself off of Jae, biting his lip at the feeling of Jae’s cum leaking out of his hole. “Shower?” he asked hopefully.  
  
“Definitely,” Jae responded, waiting for Wonpil to get up before following suit and leading the way to the bathroom. Jae turned on the shower and they waited for the water to get warm before hopping in. Both boys helped each other get clean, Wonpil giggling occasionally as Jae ghosted his hands across the smaller boys body.  
  
Once they were clean they hopped out of the shower, drying off quickly before heading back to the bedroom. “Tired or hungry?” Jae asked as they both collapsed back in bed.  
  
“Hmmm, both,” Wonpil said with a smile.  
  
“How about we order take out and then you can stay here tonight?” Jae offered.  
  
“That sounds great,” Wonpil responded happily, snuggling into Jae’s side as the older boy grabbed his phone so they could pick a place to order from.

**Author's Note:**

> owo whats this? a sex shop au written by someone who actually works in a sex shop?
> 
> real talk what wonpil does is exactly what every creep that comes into the shop i work at wishes i would do


End file.
